I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: yes, this is a song fic... Naruto's had enough Possible sequal


**I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU**

WARNING: Character death (?) and adult themes! You have been warned…

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

Naruto lay beside the warm body beside him, staring at the face of the man he hated… yet loved. Sasuke was asleep… he didn't know about the turmoil running through the blonde's head. Naruto hated the man… yet he loved him all the same. A bruise shadowed one of Naruto's blue eyes. He felt the stirrings of tears form around his tired blue eyes, but he knew the tears would never come… he'd stopped crying a long time ago. Sasuke was not there for Naruto… only for his body. If he were to die right now… would the raven miss him? No… Naruto knew that.

**Every roommate kept awake**

**By every sigh and scream we make**

**All the feelings that I get**

**But I still don't miss you yet**

(FLASHBACK)

Naruto and Sasuke screamed at eachother.

"You BITCH!" roared Sasuke, flinging his fist at Naruto.

"I HATE YOU!" yelped Naruto, wiping the blood from his nose.

"You're a BITCH!" Sasuke snarled, pinning Naruto to the floor.

"I HATE YOU SASUKE!!" roared Naruto as he felt Sasuke push into him on the floor of the apartment. He groaned. Not here! Not NOW!

"From the sounds you're making… no you don't. You Love me." Sasuke murmured.

**Only when I stop to think about it**

It only hurt when Naruto thought back to all that had gone wrong for him. It had worked at the beginning, but then Sasuke had left and when he returned, he was like this… cruel. And the worst thing was that Naruto still loved him.

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

Naruto crunched his eyes closed.

"I hate everything about you." He whispered to himself, before getting up silently, wincing. He padded to the bathroom and stared at himself: gaunt, shallow skinned and battered. He was not the old Naruto he had once been.

"Why do I love you Sasuke?" he wondered.

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

Naruto climbed back into bed, crying to himself silently, a new cut bleeding profusely onto the covers from his pale arm. Sasuke unconsciously wrapped strong arms around his middle, closing him in.

"Naruto…" he mumbled.

**Only when I stop to think about it**

For a moment, Sasuke looked like the boy Naruto had fallen in love with. But the moment past. Suddenly, Naruto knew what he had to do. He released himself from Sasuke's grasp and stumbled to the bathroom, reaching for the painkillers… partly for his arm… mostly for his heart.

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

Why did he have to love the bastard so much? He hated Sasuke for doing this to him!

"I hate you… why do I love you?" Naruto asked as he popped four asprin into his mouth, the mouth that Sasuke used to kiss softly.

**Only when I stop to think**

**About you, I know**

**Only when you stop to think**

**About me, do you know**

Naruto thought about the back haired man. He hated everything about him! From the silky black hair to the slim limbs to the burning eyes to the cocky smile. He loved everything about Sasuke: the silky hair that tickled Naruto's face, the slim limbs that held Naruto, the sultry eyes that drew him into the depths and that smile that warmed Naruto's heart, however broken it was.

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**You hate everything about me**

**Why do you love me**

(FLASHBACK)

"I HATE YOU!! YOUR SO STUPID!!!" roared Sasuke after Naruto had broken his leg. But he hadn't meant it.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

But Sasuke did mean it… he slapped Naruto hard across the face before attacking his mouth with desperate kisses.

**I hate**

**You hate**

**I hate**

**You love me**

Naruto scrambled for the razor in the cabinet. Life really wasn't worth living… He felt the clean blade rip through his wrists. This felt better than the past three years had been.

But then Naruto saw Sasuke standing over him, shock in his black eyes.

"N-Naruto… what have you done?!" Sasuke whispered hoarsely.

Naruto smiled in sick pleasure, seeing the shock on Sasuke's face.

He felt the raven kneel beside him, gripping his bleeding wrists.

"PLEASE NARUTO! DON'T DO THIS!!!"

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

Naruto grinned.

"I Hate everything about you…" he felt the first tears in three years fall from his face. "Why do I love you?"

**END**

I MIGHT right a sequal… MIGHT!!! If u ask me enough I will lol R&R


End file.
